Nach dem Krieg
by mondtaenzerin
Summary: Der Krieg gegen Voldemort ist gewonnen. Die überlebenden Zauberer müssen nun ihre Gemeinschaft wieder aufbauen. Es gibt noch dunkle Geheimnisse zu entdecken und es ist endlich Zeit für die Liebe für einen der besten Tränkemeister der Welt. Warnung: Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Die bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, die Story gehört mir. Ich verdiene leider kein Geld damit.

Dies ist meine erste große Fanfiction, und sie wird slash (male/male) enthalten. Wer damit nicht zu recht kommt, kann jetzt noch aufhören zu lesen.

Noch jemand da? Gut, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**1. Im Urlaub**

Am Strand von Palermo herrschte reges Treiben. Badegäste genossen das saphirblaue Wasser, Touristen lagen unter knallbunten Sonnenschirmen auf ebenso bunten Strandtüchern, junge Männer pfiffen hübschen Mädchen hinterher, die in knappen Bikinis über den Sand flanierten. Mütter schrieen nach ihren Kindern und zahlreiche fliegende Händler boten ihre Waren feil. Italienische deutsche, französische, englische, aber auch spanische und arabische Wortfetzen flogen durch die Luft.

In dem allgemeinen Trubel fiel der Mann kaum auf, der im Schatten eines Strandcafés halb verborgen hinter einer Palme saß und die Szenerie beobachtete. Er war mittelgroß und schlank. Seine langen Beine steckten in einer weißen Leinenhose, die ihm lose bis auf die Knöchel fiel, und die er mir einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt kombiniert hatte, das seinen muskulösen Oberkörper gut zur Geltung brachte. An den Füßen trug er schwarze Flipflops. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen in ein schmales Gesicht, dessen markante Züge von einer Hakennase noch betont wurden. Den schwarzen wachsamen Augen schien nichts zu entgehen. Ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag unbeachtet im Schoß.

Severus Snape, hochbegabter Tränkemeister und Träger des Merlinordens 1. Klasse sowie Mitglied des Zauberergamots, faszinierte die Sorglosigkeit mit der sich die Muggel bewegten, mit ihren Kindern spielten und lachten. Sie waren absolut ahnungslos: über den Krieg, der jahrelang in der Zaubererwelt getobt hatte, die Schreckenszeit unter Voldemorts Herrschaft, die Schlacht in der Harry seine Aufgabe endlich erfüllt hatte. Voldemort war nun nur noch eine schreckliche Erinnerung, viele Männer, Frauen und Kinder waren gestorben, ganze Familien waren ausgelöscht worden. Doch für die Muggel waren die Katastrophen, die in ihrer Welt passiert waren, wie der Zusammenbruch von Brücken, die Ermordung von Kindern und ähnliches nur Unglücksfälle, die sie eine Zeitlang beschäftigt hatten und bei denen jeder froh war, dass er nicht zu den Opfern gehörte. Die öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich schnell wieder anderen Dingen zugewandt.

Severus nippte an seinem Espresso. Er war nur halb freiwillig hier. Minerva hatte beschlossen, dass er dringend Urlaub brauchte und für ihn einfach einen Aufenthalt in einem magischen Luxushotel in Venedig gebucht. Severus Proteste, dass er andere Dinge zu tun hatte, waren von ihr mit der tatkräftigen Hilfe von Albus´ Portrait einfach beiseite gewischt worden. Severus lächelte. Selbst als Portrait wusste der ehemalige Schulleiter noch, was das Beste für seinen Ziehsohn war. Der Tränkemeister wünschte sich sein väterlicher Freund hätte besser darüber nachgedacht, welche Konsequenzen sein Befehl vor zwei Jahren gehabt hatte, damals, als er den Slytherin „gebeten" hatte - es war eher ein Befehl gewesen, da Severus lieber gestorben wäre, als dem Schulleiter Schaden zuzufügen - ihn zu töten, um das Leben des Tränkemeisters zu retten, seine Position in Voldemorts Reihen zu festigen und so Harry besser beschützen zu können. Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Er war die unangefochtene Nummer 1 gewesen und hatte Harry unter der Maske des „Herodius Snape", sein angeblicher Sohn, direkt unter Voldmorts Nase auf den Endkampf vorbereiten können. Er hatte Remus als sein persönliches Eigentum und Draco als seinen Schüler vor Übergriffen beschützen können und auf seinen Wunsch hin war Sirius Black aus dem Vorhang zurück geholt wurden, um seinem Erzfeind als Sklave zu dienen, ein Los, dass er mit Remus geteilt hatte. Natürlich hatte sich vor allem Remus nach dem Krieg großartig verhalten und gesagt, dass sie alle keine Wahl gehabt hatten, aber Severus wusste nicht, wie er den beiden letzten Maraudern unter die Augen treten sollte, nach allem, was er ihnen hatte antun müssen. Soweit er wusste, machten sie gerade mit Harry irgendwo in der Karibik Urlaub.

Er zündete sich einen Zigarillo an und fragte sich zum dutzendsten Mal, ob Albus das wirklich alles so geplant hatte. Natürlich lag die Vermutung nahe, nachdem sich der Orden des Phönix in den Untergrund zurückgezogen hatte und Voldemort der Illusion verfallen war, er habe gewonnen, nur um dann in einem überraschenden Schlag vernichtet zu werden. Albus war nie leicht zu durchschauen gewesen. Seine leichte Verrücktheit war nur eine Seite seines Wesens. Die andere war die eines Strategens, eines Feldherrns, der bereits Grindelwald vernichtet hatte, aber auch wusste, dass er die Verletzung, die er sich bei der Zerstörung des Horcruxes zugezogen hatte, nicht überleben und das Sterben langsam und qualvoll sein würde. Er hatte Severus zu Lebzeiten behandelt wie einen eigenen Sohn und dieser war nach dem Testament der alleinige Erbe des Vermögens. Der Schulleiter war der Vater gewesen, der Tobias Snape nie hatte sein wollen.

Severus leiblicher Vater hatte in dem Glauben gelebt, dass Severus früher oder später seine Magie dazu benutzen würde, die Autorität des Familienoberhauptes, als der er sich sah, zu untergraben. Dieser Glauben war im Laufe der Jahre zu einem Wahn geworden, so dass es seit dem fünften Schuljahr bis zum Abschluss kaum einen Tag gegeben hatte, an dem es keine Schläge für Severus gegeben hatte. Seine Mutter hatte versucht ihm zu helfen, hatte aber nie Magie gegen ihren Mann eingesetzt. Sobald er den Schulabschluss hinter sich gebracht hatte, hatte Severus Spinners End verlassen und war erst nach dem Tod seiner Eltern zurückgekehrt, um sein Erbe anzutreten. Noch immer hasste er das Haus und trug sich mit dem Gedanken, es endlich zu verkaufen. Albus hatte ihm geglaubt, hatte ihm vertraut und zu ihm gehalten. Außer wenn die Marauder im Spiel gewesen waren, aber darüber wollte der Slytherin lieber nicht nachdenken. Allerdings hatte er ihn immer Harry gegenüber verteidigt.

Severus spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Seit der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm hatte er keine Zeit gehabt zu trauern, aber er wusste, dass Albus das auch nicht gewollt hätte. „Der Tod ist nur ein nächstes Abenteuer", pflegt er immer zu sagen und vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte gerade Albus auf einer Wolke sitzend auf, mit zwinkernden Augen und ein Schwätzchen mit Alastor Moody haltend. Wahrscheinlich wäre es Albus am liebsten gewesen, sie hätten eine große Party geschmissen, um seinen Eintritt in ein neues Abenteuer zu feiern.

_Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, Albus, und danke für alles_, dachte er.

Doch Albus war nicht der einzige Freund, den er verloren hatte. Da war noch Lucius, der ihn gefördert und „salonfähig" gemacht hatte. Severus musste heute noch lächeln, wenn er daran dachte wie viele Stunden der junge Malfoy damit verbracht hatte dem 18-jährigen angehenden Tränkemeister Zaubereretikette beizubringen. Er hatte nicht eher geruht, bis er sämtliche alte Tänze, die wichtigsten Sprachen, außer Englisch, auch Deutsch, Französisch und Italienisch, die wichtigsten reinblütigen Familien, zu denen nicht nur die Malfoys, sondern auch die Princes gehörten, und tausenderlei anderer Sachen beherrschte. Er war dafür verantwortlich, dass die meisten ihn für einen Reinblüter hielten und vor allem unter den Todessern nicht auf die Idee kamen, dass er nur aufgrund seines Talents, Voldemort hatte immer von „Potential" besprochen, das unbedingt gefördert werden musste, von dem dunklen Lord persönlich zum Todesser ausgewählt worden war, auf Lucius Empfehlung hin. Ohne ihn hätte er es wahrscheinlich keine zwei Wochen unter Voldemorts Gefolgschaft ausgehalten, aber Lucius war für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihn bestärkt nicht aufzugeben und seine Chance wahrzunehmen. Der Earl of Malfoy war auch der einzige außerhalb des Phönixordens gewesen, der gewusst hatte, dass Severus spionierte. Er missbilligte zwar die Entscheidung seines besten Freundes, nun für Dumbledore zu arbeiten, aber er hatte ihn nie verraten. In einer schwachen Stunde hatte er Severus sogar gestanden, dass er versucht wäre selbst die Seiten zu wechseln, wenn er nicht um das Leben seines Sohnes und seiner Frau hätte fürchten müssen. Es schien zwar nie so, aber die Familie war für Lucius das Wichtigste überhaupt gewesen, und er hatte diese Einstellung an seinen Sohn weitergegeben. Dann war er nach Askaban gekommen und von Voldemorts Handlangern ermordet worden, als er keinen Wert mehr für den dunklen Lord gehabt hatte. Nun war Draco als sein einziger Sohn der 17. Earl of Malfoy und 21. Marquis de Malfoi, Titel, die sich die Malfoys über Jahrhunderte erhalten hatten, ebenso wie das Vermögen, das mittlerweile zu den größten der Welt gehörte und von zahlreichen Diamant-, Gold-, Platin- und Silberminen, sowie Beteiligungen an Muggelfirmen immer wieder neu gespeist wurde. Narcissa Malfoy lag seit dem Endkampf im Koma, doch die Heiler in St. Mungo´s waren zuversichtlich, dass sie bald erwachen würde.

Eigentlich wäre es nun Severus´ Aufgabe gewesen, sich um sein Patenkind zu kümmern, doch sobald dieses von Minervas Urlaubsplänen erfahren hatte, hatte Draco ihn förmlich rausgeschmissen, mit der Begründung, dass er dringend Urlaub brauchte. Er wollte sich währenddessen mit Percy Weasley, dem neuen Zaubereiminister, und anderen engagierten Zauberern auf den Wiederaufbau der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft konzentrieren, ein Aufbau, den er zum größten Teil finanzieren würde. Außerdem wollte er in der Nähe seiner Mutter bleiben.

Also war Severus allein in dem von Minerva gebuchten Hotel abgestiegen mit dem festen Vorsatz seinen Urlaub zu genießen. Die ersten beiden Tage ging es auch gut, bis sich herumgesprochen hatte, _wer_ jetzt im „Bellevedere" residierte. Ab da wurde er von Reportern und Zauberern aus aller Welt belagert. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie nach zwei Interviews wieder verschwinden würden, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen. Nach einer Woche hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war Hals über Kopf aus Venedig geflohen. Er hatte von da an nur noch in Muggelhotels gewohnt. Er war in Florenz gewesen, in Rom, in Neapel und verbrachte nun die letzte Urlaubswoche in Palermo.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas?"

Ein dunkler Lockenkopf schob sich in sein Blickfeld.

„Wie? Nein danke. Sagen Sie, können Sie für heute abend etwas empfehlen?"

„Als Speise oder meinen Sie eine Veranstaltung?"

„Eine Veranstaltung."

„Es gibt heute _Aida_ im Teatro Massimo. Außerdem haben wir hier gute Kinos. Oder Sie gehen ins Theater. Wir haben gerade die Shakespeare Company zu Gast."

Severus nickte. Er warf einen Geldschein auf den Tisch und verabschiedete sich mit einem leisen „Stimmt so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gefällt´s Euch? Ich würde gern eure Meinung wissen, auch wenn zugegebenermaßen noch nicht viel passiert ist. Aber das wird sich bald ändern, versprochen.

Ich weiß noch nicht, ob dies HP / SS oder RL / SS wird. Diese Entscheidung könnt ihr mit beeinflussen. Also reviewt, reviewt!


	2. Abends

**Disclaimer**: Alles, außer der Story und der unbekannten Charaktere, gehört J. K. Rowling.

Vielen Dank an meine beiden Reviewerinnen **_alisha23_** und **_pandoradoggis_**. Leider scheinen sie die einzigen zu sein, die meine Story interessiert. Wenn ihr das Kapitel lest, bitte, bitte hinterlasst mir eine Review ;)

**Pairings**: SS/RL, DM/HG, HP?

**Warnung**: In diesem Kapitel besucht Severus ein Bordell. Falls jemand nicht damit zurecht kommt: Es wird nur kurz in diesem Kapitel abgehandelt und kommt auch in den nächsten Kapiteln nicht mehr vor (es soll nur ein wenig von Severus erzählen).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

**2. Abends**

Zurück in seinem kühlen Hotelzimmer ließ sich Severus erschöpft auf das Bett fallen. Er war in der letzten Zeit fast ständig müde. Es war, als würde sein Körper jede Stunde Schlaf nachfordern, die er in den letzten 20 Jahren versäumt hatte. Nur mühsam zog er sich die Kleidung vom Leib und sank in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als er wieder erwachte, dämmerte es bereits. Er kleidete sich an und ging zum Dinner hinunter ins Restaurant. Er bemerkte die Blicke des dunkelblonden Kellners, der ihn auch schon in den letzten Tage bedient hatte, und nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Der junge Mann errötete leicht und kam gleich an seinen Tisch. „Guten Abend Signore, was kann ich Ihnen heute bringen?"

„Ich nehme die Tagliatelle salmone und einen Friscati."

„Keine Antipasti? Die Artischocken sind zu empfehlen."

„Meinetwegen."

Der Kellner strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Sehr wohl, Signore."

Er verbeugte sich und eilte davon.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und sinnierte darüber, was er am Abend tun würde. Es war seltsam freie Abende zu haben, keine Aufträge von Albus oder Voldemort, keine Klassenarbeiten, die zu korrigieren, keine Strafarbeiten, die zu überwachen waren, keine Patrouillengänge, um Harry und seine Gang in Schach zu halten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er wirklich Urlaub und Severus merkte, dass er sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt hatte.

Aida hatte er schon in Verona und die Shakespeare Company in Rom gesehen. Ins Kino?

Vielleicht sollte er seinen Urlaub mit einem langen Spaziergang beschließen.

Nach dem Dinner und einem großzügigen Trinkgeld für den gutaussehenden Kellner, der ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er nach seinem Dienstschluss um 23.00 Uhr nichts gegen die Gesellschaft des schwarzhaarigen Gastes einzuwenden hätte, im Gegenteil, trat Severus in die warme Sommernacht hinaus.

Er schlenderte durch die Straßen, in denen noch rege Geschäftigkeit herrschte. Fast wie von selbst lenkten ihn seine Schritte von den lauten Straßen in schmalere Gassen und Gässchen bis er vor einem Haus stand, das dem Gebäude glich, in dem er vor über 20 Jahren seine Unschuld verloren hatte.

FLASHBACK

_Severus hatte erst vor zwei Tagen seine Prüfungen an der Internationalen Akademie in Neapel bestanden und war nun mit seinen beinahe 19 Jahren der jüngste Zaubertränkemeister aller Zeiten mit dem besten Prüfungsergebnis seit 500 Jahren. Alle Todesser hatten ihm gratuliert und sogar der Dunkle Lord selbst hatte ihn beglückwünscht, nicht ohne ihm zu sagen, wie stolz er auf ihn war. Severus schlug immer noch das Herz vor Freude, wenn er daran dachte. Noch nie war jemand stolz auf ihn gewesen. Jetzt zog er mit Lucius um die Häuser, um das Ereignis gebührend zu feiern. Sein bester Freund schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern._

„_Severus, ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir etwas gegen deine Jungfräulichkeit tun. Du bist doch noch Jungfrau, oder?"_

_Severus´ Wangen wurden heiß, doch er nickte._

„_Dann komm´."_

_Lucius zog ihn hinter sich her bis vor ein elegantes Gebäude. _Garten Eden_ las Severus, bevor er durch einen breiten Gang in ein Foyer gezerrt wurde, das von schönen spärlich bekleideten Männern und Frauen bevölkert war. Es war luxuriös eingerichtet, und rötliches Licht gab ihm einen sanften unaufdringlichen Schimmer._

_Ein geschäftiger Mann um die 50 Jahre kam auf sie zu gewuselt. _

„_Guten Abend Signori, herzlich willkommen im _Garten Eden_. Wir haben hier schöne Damen und junge Herren für jeden Geschmack, die Ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen werden." _

_Er wies mit einer ausladenden Geste in den Raum. Lucius zog einen Beutel mit Gold hervor und warf ihn auf dem Tisch, wobei er aufsprang und seinen Inhalt über den Tisch verteilte._

„_Zuerst möchten wir eine Flasche Champagner." _

_Er ließ sich auf eines der Sofas fallen und bedeutete Severus sich neben ihn zu setzen. Das Lächeln des Bordellbesitzers verbreiterte sich, und er verbeugte sich tief._

„_Sie kommt sogleich, Signori. Treffen Sie in Ruhe Ihre Wahl. Jeder und jede ist ein Juwel in meiner Sammlung. Natürlich können Sie sich auch von zwei oder mehr Damen oder Herren begleiten lassen." Der Champagner erschien und Lucius füllte die Gläser. Sie prosteten einander zu. Lucius betrachtete das „Angebot"._

„_Also, wen möchtest du?"_

_Severus wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, denn obwohl ihm einige Frauen schmelzende Blicke zuwarfen, fand er sie absolut uninteressant. Er war schwul, hatte es aber aus Angst vor Ablehnung noch nie jemandem erzählt. Auch jetzt wusste er nicht, ob er sich Lucius anvertrauen sollte. Er ließ den Blick über die anwesenden Männer schweifen. Sie waren alle sehr attraktiv und Severus bezweifelte, dass sie ihn ohne Bezahlung auch nur berühren würden, ganz zu schweigen von Sex._

„_Ah, so ist das also."_

_Lucius´ seidige Stimme ertönte direkt an seinem Ohr und Severus wurde rot._

„_Was ... was meinst du?"_

_Lucius grinste._

„_Komm´ schon. Ist doch nichts dabei. Ich fliege auch auf beiden Seiten des Quidditchfeldes. Also, wer von den süßen Boys soll es sein?"_

_Severus deutete auf einen jungen Mann mit dunklem Haar und blaugrünen Augen. Lucius lacht leise._

„Du hast wirklich einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack." 

_Er winkte den Callboy herbei, der sich mit schwingenden Hüften den beiden Freunden näherte und sich zu Severus setzte. Dieser fragte sich, wann sein Gesicht wieder seine normale Farbe annehmen würde, vor allem weil der Mann näher rückte und eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte. Lucius grinste wie eine zufriedene Katze. Severus nippte an seinem Champagner und versuchte seine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Lucius nickte einer Rothaarigen zu, und sie kam an den Tisch. Nur einen Augenblick später gesellte sich noch ein Callboy mit schwarzem Haar und dunklen Augen dazu, der kaum älter sein konnte als Severus selbst. Nach zwei Gläsern Champagner wich seine Nervosität einer heiteren Gelassenheit, und so nahm Severus seinen Begleiter an die Hand, um mit ihm die oberen Räume aufzusuchen. Lucius hielt den Callboy zurück und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der junge Mann lächelte und nickte. Lucius ließ ihn los und prostete Severus zu._

„_Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß."_

_Der Callboy führte Severus in ein elegant eingerichtetes Zimmer, das von einem runden Bett dominiert wurde. Ein Vorhang grenzte den Raum gegen ein Badezimmer ab, in dessen Marmorboden eine große Wanne eingelassen war. Der Callboy schloss die Tür._

„_Möchtest du erst baden oder gleich ...?"_

_Er deute auf das Bett._

„_Ich würde gern erst baden."_

_Der Callboy führte ihn in das Bad. Die Wanne entpuppte sich als Whirlpool. Der junge Mann streichelte Severus in dem warmen Wasser und wusch ihn zärtlich. Als sich die Männlichkeit des frischgebackenen Tränkemeisters hoch aufgerichtet hatte, ließ er sich ohne Vorbereitung auf ihr nieder. Severus war überwältigt von der heißen Enge, die seine pulsierende Erektion umschloss. Er krallte seine Fingernägel in den Rücken des Callboys, der ihn langsam bis zum Höhepunkt ritt. Nachdem er sich verströmt hatte, küsste der junge Mann ihn sanft und sagte leise: „Nun bist du ein Mann."_

FLASHBACK ENDE

Severus hatte in jener Nacht noch zwei weitere atemberaubende Orgasmen gehabt und auch in den Folgejahren Bordelle aufgesucht. Er war auch in Bars und Clubs gewesen, aber mehr als ein One-Night-Stand war es nie gewesen. Seine Lebenssituation hatte es nie zugelassen eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Sein Partner hätte in ständiger Gefahr geschwebt. Auch Lucius hatte stets um seine Familie gebangt und Severus war nur froh, dass sein bester Freund nicht hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie seinem Sohn das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt wurde.

Das Foyer dieses Etablissements war weniger elegant als das in Neapel, aber es war gemütlich. Spärlich bekleidete Frauen, räkelten sich auf roten Plüschsofas und den Barhockern vor einem goldenen Tresen. Männer waren nicht zu sehen.

„Hallo Süßer."

Eine Frau mit blondierten Haaren warf ihm einen lüsternen Blick zu und ließ ihre langen künstlichen Wimpern flattern. Severus nickte ihr nur zu. Er ließ den Blick schweifen und sah am anderen Ende des Raumes ein kleines Schild „Ragazzi".

Er durchquerte das Foyer mit langen Schritten und stand nur kurze Zeit später in einem Salon, der ihm mehr zusagte. Hier standen und saßen Männer in knappen Hosen, tranken Sekt und unterhielten sich leise. Einer von ihnen kam auf den Tränkemeister zu.

„Hallo. Kann ich was für dich tun?"

„Ich möchte eine Begleitung. Und zwar eine, die wenigstens volljährig ist."

Der Callboy lachte leise.

„Wir sind alle volljährig."

Severus bezweifelte das. Einige Jungen sahen aus, als hätten sie kaum den 16. Geburtstag hinter sich, ganz zu schweigen von dem 18. Er winkte einem jungen Mann von ca. 20 Jahren mit schwarzem Haar und dunkelblauen Augen, der sich ihm lächelnd näherte.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas trinken, bevor wir aufs Zimmer gehen?"

„Lass´ uns nach oben gehen."

Severus wollte sich nicht lange aufhalten, denn er war am nächsten Tag schon um 10 Uhr mit Minerva verabredet, und er wollte ausgeschlafen sein.

Das geräumige Zimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet mit einem großen Bett, flauschigen Teppichen und großzügigen Sitzgelegenheiten. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen Erdbeeren und gekühlter Sekt bereit.

„Wie ist das mit der Bezahlung?"

„Die Hälfte jetzt, die andere Hälfte nachher."

Severus nickte und holte ein paar Geldscheine hervor.

„Es ist für mich eine große Ehre, Sie heute bedienen zu dürfen, Professore."

Severus wurde kalt. Er besuchte seit seiner Berufung als Tränkelehrer in Hogwarts ausschließlich Muggelbordelle, um einer peinlichen Entdeckung zu entgehen und nun sprach der Callboy ihn mit seinem Titel an. Die Starre hielt aber nur kurz an, denn nur einen Wimpernschlag später fand sich der Callboy an die Wand gedrückt mit einer langfingrigen Hand, die seinen Hals wie einen Schraubstock umfasste.

„Was hast du gesagt?", zischte ein wütender Tränkemeister.

Der Callboy keuchte und versuchte vergeblich ein Wort heraus zu pressen. Severus lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und der junge Mann stürzte zu Boden. Dieser hustete und rappelte sich langsam hoch. Er mied den Blick seines aufgebrachten Kunden.

„Ich habe Sie in der _Gazetta_ gesehen", wisperte er, „Ich werde Sie nicht verraten. Diskretion ist unser oberstes Gebot."

Severus betrachtete ihn durchdringend.

„Ich werde nichts sagen", bekräftigte der Callboy. „Sie würden mich ja doch finden", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Severus´ Unterarm hinzu.

Dort hoben sich die Reste des Dunklen Mals weiß gegen die leicht gebräunte Haut ab. Der Tränkemeister nickte.

„Nun gut. Habt ihr hier ein Bad oder eine Dusche? Ich würde mich gern erst waschen."

„Natürlich."

Der junge Mann führte ihn in ein schlicht eingerichtetes Bad, in dem es sowohl eine große Badewanne, als auch eine Dusche gab. Severus wählte die Badewanne, und nur einen Moment später genoss er ein blaues Schaumbad.

„Du beherrscht zauberstablose Magie?"

Der Callboy nickte.

„Warum verdienst du dann so dein Geld?"

„Ich gehöre nicht zur Famiglia."

Severus nickte. Hier in Sizilien war alles in der Hand der Famiglia, die den Zugang zur Schola Magica und auch den Eintritt in das Berufsleben kontrollierten. Wer nicht zu Famiglia gehörte, hatte es schwer und ein Muggelgeborener, Schlammblut war hier die gängige Bezeichnung, hatte keine Chance. Nur wer einen Mentor fand, lernte überhaupt Magie.

Der Callboy stieg zu ihm in die Wanne und Severus gab sich seinen Liebkosungen hin. Nach dem Bad verwöhnte ihn der junge Mann nach allen Regeln der Kunst, und Severus genoss es nach all den Jahren in Muggeletablissements wieder einen magischen Liebhaber zu haben. Er versank in einer Welt von Farben Musik und Gerüchen, die ihm fast den Verstand raubten. Nach einem fantastischen Orgasmus lagen sowohl er als auch der Callboy erschöpft, aber zufrieden in den Kissen.

„Das war echt unglaublich", wisperte sein junger Liebhaber.

Severus grinste nur.

„Wenn Sie mal wieder in Palermo sind, fragen Sie mal nach mir. Mein Name ist Francesco."

„Das wird ich sehen."

Er erhob sich und begann sein Hemd überzustreifen. Auch der Callboy zog sich langsam an. Severus warf ein Bündel Geldscheine auf das Bett. Der junge Mann zählte kurz nach.

„Das ist viel zu viel."

„Behalt´ es."

„Danke, Professore, vielen Dank."

Severus winkte ab. Der Callboy brachte ihn durch das Foyer bis vor die Tür. Dort küsste Severus ihn noch einmal auf den Hals.

„Wenn du willst, lege ich in England ein Wort für dich ein."

Francesco lächelte.

„Das wäre nicht schlecht, aber glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich dort eine Chance habe?"

„Ich denke schon. Arrivederci."

„Arrivederla, Pofessore."

Severus schlenderte zum Hotel zurück und überlegte, was er mit dem Jungen machen sollte. Er könnte vielleicht in Hogwarts das siebte Schuljahr besuchen und dort auch seinen Abschluss machen. Dann konnte er international arbeiten. Oder Severus konnte ihm einen Job im Ministerium besorgen. Er würde das morgen mit Minerva besprechen. Er gähnte herzhaft.

Auf dem Weg durch die Hotelhalle, lächelte ihm der Kellner noch einmal zu, aber Severus machte eine leicht abwehrende Kopfbewegung. Er war todmüde und morgen würde der Tag früh beginnen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Anmerkung:**

**a**) Die _Gazetta_ ist das von mir erfundene italienische Äquivalent zum Tagespropheten, die natürlich verkündet, wenn ein ausgezeichneter Kriegsheld das Land besucht. Natürlich mit Bild, so dass Francesco den Tränkemeister leicht wieder erkennen konnte.

**b**) Bitte bekommt jetzt nicht den Eindruck, dass Severus absolut darauf steht, in Bordelle zu gehen. Er tut es nur, bzw. tat es, wie auch er mal Bedürfnisse hat und aus genannten Gründen keine Beziehung riskieren wollte. Doch jetzt ist er frei, auch für die Liebe ;)

So, das war jetzt die Einführung. Ab nächstem Kapitel geht es dann richtig mit der Handlung los.

Was meint ihr? Gefällt es euch? auf Review-Button lins


End file.
